Brutal Force
by Hogwarts' Skittles addict
Summary: Luke needs Thalia to cooperate for his plan to prevail. He needs her at his side. Their side. And he will do whatever it takes. Warning: violence, sexual content and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! This is my first PJ fanfic. Yay me! Ok…so Thalia/Luke Reviews please :3

* * *

><p>Thalia keeps pacing the floor. She is so bored! How dare they kidnap her? How dare <em>he<em>? She continues pacing then started kicking and punching the cellar wall. Her eyes wonders and sees a piece of paper. She picks it up and dusts it off. She takes out a pen she keeps at her pocket and started writing.

"Dear piece of crap I found on the cellar floor,

Hey! So how do I start this…ok my name is Thalia Grace yadayadayada. Daughter of Zeus and yeah. So! You're technically a piece of parchment and I'm writing on you now cause I'm bored and am stuck in this fucking prison cell. How did I get here? Okay, well first of all I was kidnapped by my old buddy! Great right? Wrong! He's a fucking lunatic! We used to be friends and all that but he turned out to be such an evil sadistic ass hole! Oh well… so here's how ended up here:

I and a bunch of other hunters were doing our thing. Later on, we scattered. I was walking on my own at the woods and heard a twig break into half. I looked behind for a second and I just felt pain creep from below. Soon I blacked out but the last thing I saw was a pair of black converse shoes. His shoes. I knew who it was then and it was him. I know so. Don't ask me why cause you can't. You're just paper. And even if you can, I can't answer the question accurately. I don't know why I know but I just know. When I woke up, I ended up here…..

Shit I hear footst—"

She keeps the paper and pen inside her pocket. The iron doors open. She was right. It was her old friend and colleague, Luke Castellan. Fuck! Great! Just great!

* * *

><p>That's all for now. I's it any good? a lot of mistakes? tell me so I can adjust! I'll update as soon as I get <em> helpful<em> suggestions. Remember! Reviews please :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! First of all, thanks for the reviews. And yeah.

Angel… ok I would explain everything in the story and later chapters .Luke is still working for Kronos so yeah. On with the story!

* * *

><p>She stands up, ready to fight to death. She's all ready for him to come at her but he doesn't step any closer. Instead, he raised both his hands. A sign of surrender.<p>

"What the Fuck?" she said with a smirk. Thalia steps closer to him. "So…you kidnap me and now you're surrendering? Luke, my friend, you have a fucking messed up piece of shit you mistake for a brain." She continues.

Her remark made him grin. He steps closer to her until they were just a few inches apart.

"Thaila Grace—"

"Do not use my last name. You should know better." She cuts in.

"Hmm still the same I see." He says.

"It happens when you get turned into a tree" she tells him

He smirks at her. "I'm not one to surrender. You're here to hear my proposition. You only need to say "Yes" then we're done…well, for now."

"And what if I don't agree to your terms?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll get you to. Even if I have to get… creative." he answers

She frowns. Creative? What the fuck does he mean?

"Let's hear it" she says

"All I need for you to do is renounce your immortality. Turn 16. Be the prophecy kid. Join our side and help us destroy Olympus. Simple." He says with a devilish smirk on his bruised face.

"What? No way in hell! You must be daft if you think I'll agree to that!" she yells at his face.

"Hmm I thought you'd say that. I'll just have to convince you." He says.

He grabs her wrist which made her wince in pain. He should have known better. Thalia doesn't go down without a fight. But apparently, Luke was just too strong for her. He drags her along the corridors, monsters staring at them but didn't do anything. They all know what he has to do.

What the fuck is he gonna do to me? Thalia asks herself. Soon enough, Luke stops. He opens the door, drags her inside, throws her on the bed then locks the door. He smirks at the dazed look at Thalia's face.

He comes closer to her and cups the cheek. Thalia wasn't an idiot. She knows what's in stake if she doesn't act fast. As he inches closer to her, she closed her fist and punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed heavily.

That got him mad….

* * *

><p>Not my best but yeah. I'll update as soon as I get some reviews.<p> 


End file.
